So Mystifying
by enigma77
Summary: She was all he ever wanted and the only thing he would never be able to have. There were too many obstacles he needed to overcome. But if it meant being with her, he would do anything...Wade Barrett/OC/John Cena
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I need to stop. I keep coming up with ideas for stories and am procrastinating with my other ones. It needs to end…but it won't because I'm awful. And because a certain British wrestler has been on my mind as of late…**

**It is set during the feud between John Cena and Nexus, just to let you know. Anyway, I hope you read it, review it, and enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: If it is recognizable, it is not mine. I only own my OCs…**

_So Mystifying_

It was quiet. There was barely anyone backstage beside a few. Raw had just gone off the air and one wrestler, John Cena, was in the locker room, trying to relax with his girlfriend, Kimberly.

"So" she said to him, taking a sip of Diet Coke. "How much longer would you say this stuff with Nexus is going to go on for? Sometimes, it gets a little annoying."

With a shake of his head, John sighed. "I, uh, I have no clue. I think it's kinda old, if you ask me. But Vince, I guess, is all for it." He looked over at her. "But you're getting sick of it, too?"

"Well," Kim began but paused to think it over. "I'm not an expert or anything. I mean, I'm not one of the wrestlers, just a lowly interviewer. So I don't really know. I don't necessarily think it's all bad. It's great for the younger guys. They're getting so much exposure. I just…don't like how you're being used, you know?"

John chuckled at her and pushed a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear. "Yeah, well, you're supposed to think that way, aren't you?" He put a hand on her knee. "If you didn't, I'd be worried about you." Smiling, he leaned close to her, asking with his eyes for permission to close the distance.

After grinning widely at him, Kimberly nodded, allowing John to press his lips to hers. _Sweet man_, she thought._ He should know better._

When John eventually broke away from her, in a soft, gentle voice, he said, "Love you, Kim."

She jokingly winked at him. "I know that." There was a slight pause. "Oh, yeah, and I love you, too."

"Little late of a reply there, don't you think?" he joked. John was always teasing, always smiling. The main reason the fans adored him was because he came off so genuine. And he was. He honestly cared about his fans. He loved and appreciated each and every one of them.

It was his kindness and humor that first drew Kimberly to John all those years earlier. Whenever she was down, she could count on him to get her out of her funk. Often times, she found herself just like all of his adoring fans: in awe of how truly wonderful he was. Occasionally, she felt bad for her single friends, knowing they would have to be really lucky to find a guy as great as John.

Presently, she looked back at John. "Nope. I had to think of my response."

"Ah, that makes so much sense."

They just sat there, staring at each other, holding hands, until one of the building's cleaning guys came in and told them they better get going. "Gonna be closing up pretty soon," he warned.

"All right, all right," John said. "We'll be going in a minute." The man John was talking to just grumbled and left them alone. John turned and looked back at Kim. "I guess we better get going, huh?"

Kimberly pouted. "Yeah, I guess. I just wish we could go _home_. Don't get me wrong, I love working here. But—"

"You don't have to say anymore, Kim," John said, putting a finger to her lips. "I know. Soon. Soon, we'll take a break and just have some time to ourselves."

"Okay," she said quietly and pressed her face into John's neck for a few seconds before they were told again, not so kindly this time, that they really did have to leave.

**x-X-x**

"Otunga! Can you just keep your mouth shut for one second," Stu Bennett, Nexus's leading force, shouted at one of his fellow members. He was glaring right at David Otunga, who stood there with an innocent expression.

"What?" David asked. "What did I do?"

A menacing stare was sent in his direction. "I just told you to shut your mouth," he stated, coldness in his tone. "What more needs to be said? I want you to be quiet."

"But I wanna know why I have to be quiet," Otunga decided to persist, testing Stu's patience.

_Because the last thing I want to hear about is your bloody girlfriend and child_, Stu thought but even he was too much of a gentleman to say something like that out loud. "Because," he began, "I have a major headache and if you're going to be riding with us from town to town, I'd like to keep an ounce of my sanity. Heath's bad enough," he said, pointing toward one of the other members of Nexus, Heath Slater.

"Yeah," Heath started to agree. "Wait…What?"

Stu just shook his head as Paul, known to the masses as Justin Gabriel, tried to explain to Heath that it was just a joke, no reason to get upset and start a Twitter war or anything.

Things had been like this ever since the men of Nexus started traveling together. They bickered constantly but usually only in a teasing, brotherly way. At least, they kept it teasing on the outside. They kept their thoughts just that, thoughts.

Heath was looking at Wade. "Why do you think I'm annoying?" he wondered.

Stu's eyes narrowed at him. "You just are. Naw mean?" he said in a mocking, sarcastic tone.

"Oh," Heath replied as if he was finally getting it. "I know _exactly_ what this is about."

"Heath," Paul started in a warning tone. "Just don't."

"No, no," Stu said, looking right at Heath, his issues with Otunga forgotten. "I want to know where you're going with this. Do tell."

Grinning wildly, Heath wasted no time in responding. "You're just jealous," he said, "because I come up with cool catchphrases and you can't."

Stu just stared at him for a moment and finally smiled himself. "Heath, just shut up."

And just like that, all tension was lifted. That's what Heath was always good for. Whenever there was a somewhat heated environment, he was always quick to get rid of it.

So they resumed what they had been doing: packing their stuff into their rental car, getting ready to leave for the next city. They hated the traveling. No matter how much they loved what they did, they couldn't stand the hours. They would be up all hours of the night, driving from town to town, never really getting the chance to sleep in the comfort of their own bed. It bothered all of them, even the veterans, but they knew that this if this was the worst part of WWE, then they would gladly take it, for in the long run, it would all be worth it.

To no one's surprise, Heath was his annoying self in the car. "So out of all of us, who has the most Twitter followers? 'Cause I bet I do."

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Otunga.

"Oh, please, David," Heath said, waving his hand at him. "No one likes you."

"Crazy," David muttered.

"No, it's true," Heath told him. "Ask any of the fans. They don't like you."

"What? I don't think anyone likes Stu either." David was outraged.

"Women do," stated Heath. "Women really love him."

Stu had been watching as this altercation happened with a slight smile, but when his name got involved, he wasn't silent any longer. "Hold on a sec," he said. "Do not try and bring me in to this. This is between you two."

"Aw, how cute," Heath teased. "Doesn't little Stu like to hear that? Well, you're gonna have to deal with it, buddy. You've become a sex symbol."

"Shut up," Stu said in that threatening voice he used so often on television.

"Fine," grumbled Heath. "Paul's in here too, you know?"

Paul's eyes widened. "Oh, no…"

"How's it feel," Heath said, "to be the adorable one?"

**Well, um, yeah, that was that…Did you like it? Please, tell me what you think of it in a review. It's kind of short but I thought it was a good start personally. I mean, it could've gone worse. Especially since I'm not a Cena fan. It could've been really easy for me to say mean things about him. But I didn't…**

**Oh, and if you haven't already, check out the one-shot that inspired this, "If I Fell."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, subscribed, and whatnot. I really appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC. I'm gonna go cry about it now…Or not 'cause I do like my OC…**

The men of Nexus were sitting in the backstage area, talking over their match that night. Eventually, the conversation turned comical—Heath's fault—and it wasn't very flattering toward Stu.

"So," Heath started. "I heard something _very_ interesting today, Mr. Bennett. Very interesting." When Stu didn't say anything, Heath continued. "Do you not want to know what this is?"

"Nope," Stu replied.

Heath went on as if he hadn't heard. "Well, I was on the phone with my sister this morning, and do you wanna know what she told me?" He didn't wait for a response. "She said that all of her friends are all madly in love with you and they look up your pictures on the internet. And apparently, they are often drawn to a, uh, certain part of your, ahem, anatomy. So uh," Heath said, leaning back in his chair, "maybe you should wear pants more often."

"Oh, dear Lord," Stu muttered, not able to look the guys in the eyes. Louder, he said, "Heath, you don't know when to stop, do you?"

Raising his arms up slightly, Heath smirked. "Hey, man, all I'm sayin' is I don't want my baby sister seeing those things. Especially when it's you."

"Seriously, Heath, your sister is only, like, a year younger than you," David said. "You're acting like she's five or something."

"You say that now," Heath warned. "But you just wait. You won't be mocking me when your girlfriend or whatever is looking too."

"For the love of all that's holy," was Stu's input. He stood up. "Okay, if you guys want to continue this conversation, that's on you. But I…I'm not having it. If you need me for something serious, I'm in my locker room."

Paul shot an apologetic look in Stu's direction, though it went unseen for Stu was already walking the other way. It didn't matter anyway now. Heath was on a new topic.

"Do you guys remember when I had to talk about cereal on NXT? What was up with that?"

Walking away, Stu tuned out what the others were saying. In the locker room, he looked around. He was, for some reason, afraid that Heath would randomly pop up. He had a habit of doing that. When he felt he was safe, Stu took a seat in one of the chairs in the room and sighed.

He had wanted to get some time to himself but that wasn't going to happen, Stu realized, as he heard footsteps approaching._ If that's Heath,_ he thought,_ I am going to rip his bloody head off._

A knock sounded at the door—a sure sign that it wasn't Heath, who never knocked—and Stu told the visitor that they could come in.

To Stu's surprise, in walked John Cena, one of the "members" of Nexus. In all honesty, he was only there to put more heat on Stu, get people to hate him a bit more. And probably to make everyone love John even more.

But John wasn't who Stu was staring at.

Behind John, stood a lady. A lady who was more captivating, more beautiful, than any other Stu had ever seen. He was speechless. But he had to be quick in composing himself, for John was talking.

He was going on about something in their storyline involving Cena having to get Stu water and then getting the liquid thrown at him. It wasn't a big deal—other things were suggested but they were believed to be a little too out there—and Stu didn't get why Cena was so upset about it.

Stu was only vaguely listening anyway. He was still looking at the woman in the room. Her red hair, her piercing green eyes…He shook his head, clearing it, and tried to turn his attention back to John. He tried to explain to him that what would happen that night was only to make people get more behind Cena. But John didn't get it since he felt that the fans loved him enough.

"John," the redhead said, touching his arm lightly. "It's not that major, hon. It's just water."

Cena sighed loudly but softened under her touch. "Yeah, you're right, I guess," he agreed, looking at her. He turned back to Stu. "Sorry, Bennett, I'm just not used to doing this type of…thing. I'm not usually acting as an assistant, you know?"

Stu nodded tightly, trying to stay focused on John and not on the girl behind him. "Yeah, I get it."

There was an awkward silence but it was brief because someone's throat was cleared. Stu's eyes immediately went to the source. _Her._

"So," she said. "I think I've been a bit rude. I haven't introduced myself yet." She was smiling at Stu. "I'm Kimberly Jones," she told him, extending her hand toward him. "Pleasure to meet you."

Stu looked down at the hand for a second before taking it. When he did, he felt something like an electric jolt. "Stu Bennett," he said, "and the pleasure is all mine."

Before Kimberly could say more, John interjected. "Kim here is our new backstage interviewer." He looked right at Stu. "She's also my girlfriend."

"Lucky guy," Stu said. _Lucky bastard_, he thought. He realized that he was still holding onto Kimberly's hand so he let go in a haste. "Well, um…Was there anything else you wanted to tell me, John?"

"Nope," John quickly said. "Come on, Kim." He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the room, with Kim barely having enough time to wave and smile at Stu. But she did and Stu waved right back.

When they were gone, Stu raked his fingers through his hair. "Lucky bastard, indeed," he muttered.

**x-X-x**

Walking out of Stu's dressing room, Kimberly felt…something. She couldn't explain it. When Stu shook her hand, she couldn't help but notice something. She just wasn't sure of what it was. She didn't have much time to think about either.

"Bennett's gonna have to watch himself," John mumbled.

Kim's eyes got wide. "What, why?"

John's narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kimberly. "'Cause I didn't like the way he was looking at you," he said in a tone that effectively ended the conversation.

"Um…okay," was all Kim could really say to that. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her watch. "Hey, John, I have to get ready. I have to do an interview soon with Ted Dibiase…You gonna be all right?"

"Huh, what? Yeah, I'll be fine, Kim. Nothing to worry about. You just go get yourself nice and pretty and I'll talk to you soon." He bent down and kissed her cheek lightly. "I'll see you."

"_Soon_," she stressed, walking in one direction, while John walked in the other. Now that she was alone, she could think about what John said. How had Stu been looking at her? And if he was looking at her…oddly…what did it mean?

Had he felt the same thing she had?

She couldn't mull it over much longer because, due to job requirements, she had to meet with a stylist. Unfortunately, it was in her contract that she couldn't just wear torn jeans any day she felt like it. Therefore, she had to get a bit dressed up for television, not something she enjoyed doing.

"There you are, Kimberly," the stylist, Marie, said. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming ."

"Of course I was coming," Kim grumbled. "If I didn't, I'd get fired."

"Oh, dear," Marie replied with a smile. "We wouldn't want that happening, would we? So come on, let's get you into this fabulous dress I've picked out for you."

"Fabulous for who? Me or you?"

Marie giggled. "You silly!" she exclaimed. "Now, come, come, let's go."

Not long afterward, Kimberly was wearing a form fitting black dress. Not too much cleavage, not too short. If Kim wasn't so set against having a stylist, she would have said that Marie had done a wonderful job. But, alas, Kim was against it so she said nothing, other than, "It looks nice."

"You look like a million bucks," Maria said, "and you know it. So get out there, look beautiful, and make Teddy lose control."

"But I don't want Ted to lose control," protested Kim as Maria pushed her out to where she needed to be.

The director of the show was standing by the cameraman. "Okay!" he shouted. "Kim, Ted, get in your positions. Be ready in five, four, three, two…" He pointed at them, signaling it was time to start.

Kimberly started. "I'm here backstage with Ted Dibiase," she said. "Now, Ted, everyone wants to know: what exactly are your plans on capturing gold in the WWE?"

Ted went on a spiel about how it was his destiny to be a champion and how, when it came down to it, nothing—absolutely nothing—would get in his way of achieving his goals.

The interview only lasted a short while but Kim was very pleased with how it turned out. She got compliments from the behind the scenes guys and she was pretty proud of herself, considering it was only one of her first on-air interviews.

She watched the rest of the show and enjoyed seeing John's bits with Nexus. And to her surprise, she found it amusing when he got the water thrown at him. But what surprised her even more was that it wasn't John she was thinking about after seeing it happen.

It was Stu and afterward, she couldn't get him out of her head…

**So…I don't know about you guys but I **_**really**_** love Heath. xD But in all seriousness, what did you guys think of it? I kind of liked it but I'm very critical at the same time so tell me your thoughts, I beg you. So please, leave a review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that. I've been stressed with school and stuff. But now that I'm out, I'm hoping to get more writing done. We'll see how that goes. :)**

**I don't really know what else to say here right now so…um…I hope you enjoy the chapter. I wasn't even really sure what to write in it, to be honest. So yeah…Enjoy. :) **

**It's kinda short though, sorry. :\**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's most likely not mine…Wade Barrett is not mine, no matter how much I wish he was. That's just not in the cards for me. Oh, well. Such is life, and I think I'll be able to survive.**

**Chapter Three**

"So," Kimberly began, looking at John. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to tell Vince that you don't want to work with Nexus anymore?"

"What?" asked John. "Why would I do that?"

Kim was surprised that he was asking. "Well…I just figured that, well, since you didn't like how it was going, you would just tell Vince. It's not like he doesn't like you or anything. I mean, there are many people that he dislikes a lot more. So why doesn't he make them do something like that?"

John simply snorted at Kim. "Really, honey, it doesn't matter if he likes me or not. He's decided that this is how he wants to use me now, and there's not really much I can do about it. I mean, if I don't do it, he might fire me. This isn't the first time I haven't liked my angle and you know that." He shot her a wry smile.

It was true. He wasn't that big on staying one of the good guys anymore. John really did enjoy being a heel when he first came in. He thought it was where he would shine. But everyone else had different ideas. John was happy as a good guy, for it meant he could interact better with fans, and it did reflect his personality more. But at the same time, he had been feeling a shift in the audience's atmosphere. He was beginning to get booed more often. He felt the company should recognize that and change some things.

"Okay," Kim said, trying to smile back. "If you say so."

John saw that her smile was not real and tried immediately to backtrack. "Hey, Kimmy, I'm sorry. I've just been so frustrated with everything. I don't need to take it out on you, babe."

"It's all right, John," Kim said, forgiving him easily. "I know you're stressed out and stuff. It's okay."

Standing in front of her, John leaned down and kissed Kim's forehead. "I knew you'd understand, babe. You always do. That's why I love you."

Kim laughed. "Oh, that's the _only_ reason?" she joked, giggling as she talked. "And to think, this whole time, I thought I was really special. Guess I was wrong."

"Well," John hedged. "I'm sure I could think of a few more reasons. Just not off the top of my head." He grinned down at her right before capturing her lips in his.

And while he did so, Kim felt a large amount of guilt because all she could think about was what it would be like to have Stu's lips on hers instead of John's.

**x-X-x**

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up_. Stu's thoughts had been the same for the past ten minutes, at least.

"What I don't understand," Heath was saying, "is how I lost NXT. Everybody loves me. _Everybody._ Even you , Stu, and you know it. I thought all the pros loved me too. How did I come in fourth? It's ridiculous."

"I think I know how you came in fourth," muttered David. "You can't shut your face for five seconds."

"What was that?" Heath asked, clueless.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about," replied Paul.

Heath chuckled, his face lighting up. "You got that right, man. I _do_ have a pretty head."

All of the Nexus guys gave Heath a look while Paul, who was more used to it than anyone else, just shook his head. "Uh-huh. That's why you got eliminated right before me."

"Will you guys just cut it out?" Stu asked, his voice booming. "It was weeks ago, does it even matter anymore? You're all part of one of the biggest feuds right now. Isn't that enough for you?" Stu didn't even know why he was talking. None of them would really listen. He gave off the vibe on television that he was the leader but in all actuality, a lot of the time with the guys, it was like he wasn't even there. Unless they were making fun of him, of course.

"You can say that only because you won," said David.

"I'm not even getting into this again," Stu replied, rubbing his forehead and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not worth my bloody time." He stood up to leave.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" asked Heath in a low, joking voice.

Stu wanted to turn around and tell him that the answer was Kimberly, Cena's fiancée. But he couldn't very well do that without them making fun of him. Finding Cena's girl beautiful? That's simply crazy. _Blasphemous_, thought Stu. _Utterly ridiculous. _Even he could admit that. Why would anyone else think different?

However, Stu couldn't shake what he felt. There was something there and he didn't know what it was. It made him uneasy, uncomfortable. But he also knew that what he felt wasn't necessarily wrong. He couldn't tell why, he just knew.

_Just stop…stop thinking about it,_ he told himself, knowing full well that it wouldn't work.

Suddenly, he thought that staying with his Nexus teammates wasn't such an unattractive idea. Maybe their idiocy could distract him at the very least. They didn't have to know what was really going through his head. That could be his own little secret.

Much to his better judgment, Stu found himself turning back around, going back to the guys. He figured it would be better to just sit around with them and not torture himself with his thoughts. He'd rather take them torturing him with their idiot jokes.

**Well…what did you think? Let me have it. Review and I love you forever, I promise. :)**

**Oh, and who else is super angry about Christian losing the title? I know, now he's supposed to be a bad guy or whatever. But guys, he freakin' deserved that belt and they make him drop it to Orton. Nothing against Randy but he's been champion enough times. Christian's been working his butt off for the past thirteen/fourteen years, and this is how he's treated? God, it just angers me to no end. But I guess all we can do is be happy that he won it in the first place. That was one happy night. **


End file.
